The Triplets's Story
by Yurica Hanako
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kehidupan si kembar tiga Strife  Roxas, Ventus dan Namine , dan kakak mereka  Cloud , juga sahabat-sahabat mereka. Momoko's Story! Plz RnT


The Triplets's Live

Disclaimer : Square Enix + Disney

Di sebuah sekolah...

"Hei Roxas!" seru seorang laki-laki yang berambut cokelat di seragamnya bertuliskan namanya bernama 'Sora Fair'.

"Ada apa Sora?" tanya seorang laki-laki kepada sahabatnya, di seragamnya tertuliskan namanya yang bernama 'Roxas Strife'.

"Apa kau dengar, katanya kita akan kedatangan murid baru" jawab Sora.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya denganku?" tanya Roxas lagi.

"Tapi, aku dengar dari beberapa murid katanya murid itu bernama keluarga 'Strife' sepertimu" jawab Sora kembali.

'Jangan-jangan, dia lagi. Tapi, bukannya dia di Twilight Town?' guman Roxas dalam hati.

"Hei! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sora sambil melambaikan tanganya ke muka Roxas.

"Iya, aku tak apa-apa, ya sudah. Aku akan ke kelas, tidak ingin terlambat seperti dia kemarin" kata Roxas dengan malas sambil menunjuk kepada laki-laki berambut berwarna merah yang sedang berbicara kepada seorang perempuan berambut pirang.

"Axel? Bukankan dia sahabatmu?" tanya Sora kembali.

"Terserah kaulah, aku ke kelas saja!" jawab Roxas dengan malas sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kelasnya.

"Hei! Tunggu!" seru Sora sambil megejar Roxas.

Selama di perjalanan ke kelas, kelas mereka berada di lantai 3 karena sekarang mereka di kelas X, hanya saja Sora selalu bertanya kepada Roxas tentang murid baru yang bernamakan keluarganya. Dan Roxas yang berguman 'Dasar' kepada sahabatnya yang mirip dengannya itu. Dan di depan pintu ada seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah yang baru saja akan membuka pintu kelas, di seragamnya bernamakan 'Kairi Gainsborough'.

"Sora! Roxas! Selamat pagi!" sapanya.

"Pagi Kairi!" balas mereka.

"Sora, kok tidak menungguku sih. Kan jadinya aku pergi sendirian" keluhnya.

"Bagaimana lagi, kamu saja yang rapi-rapinya lama. Jadi aku dan Vanitas duluan saja" jawab Sora dengan enteng.

"Huh, kan aku sepupumu! Masa ngak bisa menunggu sebentar saja sih!" keluh Kairi dengan perasaan kesal.

"Ya sudah, aku minta maaf. Sudah puas?" balas Sora dengan pasrah.

"Puas. Kalau ditanya-tanya, mana Ven dan Vanitas? Bukannya kamu bilang dia bareng kamu?" tanya Kairi yang menyadari bahwa saudara dan kembaran temannya tidak ada.

"Kalau tidak salah sih, mereka lagi ngobrol sama Terra" jawab Roxas sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Terra? Terra yang pacarnya Aqua itu bukan, anak kelas XII?" tanya Sora.

"Iya" jawab Roxas dengan santai.

"Hah, pacaran sama Aqua ketua klub melukis? Kok aku ngak tau?" sambung Kairi.

"Kan mereka baru jadian minggu lalu, apa kamu ngak dikasih tau sama Aqua?" tanya Sora.

"Ngak, makanya pas kegiatan klub, dia ngak terlalu konsen dan selalu mendapat SMS dari seseorang" jawab Kairi yang keluh dengan kelakuan ketuanya itu.

"Ya sudah, aku mau masuk saja!" kata Roxas sambil membuka pintu.

Di dalam kelas, mereka melihat beberapa teman mereka sepertinya sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu yang penting, dan Kairi pun mulai menanyai mereka..

"Hei! Ada apa nih?" tanya Kairi.

"Ini, tentang murid baru itu, katanya dia akan ada di kelas kita!" seru Selphie dengan senang.

"Ternyata tentang isu murid baru itu benar ya?" kata seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kelas bersama temannya di sebelah, laki-laki yang berkata tadi tampak seperti Sora dan yang berbeda adalah warna rambut dan matanya, warna rambutnya berwarna hitam dan matanya berwarna kuning di seragamnya bertuliskan namanya yang bernama 'Vanitas Fair'. Teman yang di sebelahnya pun mirip dengan Roxas dan hampir sulit di bedakan, di seragamnya bertuliskan namanya yang bernama 'Ventus Strife'. Yap.. mereka adalah kembaran Sora dan Roxas.

"Hei, kaian!" sahut Hayne dan Pence.

"Yo!" sahut Vanitas.

"Rox, kau yakin dia akan pulang?" tanya Ventus sambil berbisik ke arah Roxas.

"Kurang tau juga Ven, tapi jika iya kenapa dia tidak bilang?" tanya balik Roxas.

"Yo! Kalian ini sedang bisik apa?" tanya Hayner yang datang tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Rahasia keluarga" jawab mereka serempak.

Lalu bell pun berbunyi...

"Hey, bell sudah bunyi. Ayo duduk!" seru Olette.

Mereka pun duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing posisi duduk mereka adalah : Vanitas dan Ventus, Olette dan Selphie, Hayner dan Pence, Riku dan Xion, Seifer dan Rai, Fuu dan Vivi(?), sedangkan Sora sendiri.

"Baiklah kelas, kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah nona, silahkan masuk" kata guru mereka.

Lalu masuklah gadis yang berkemungkinan seumuran dengan mereka. Rambutnya yang pirang dan panjang, matanya biru seperti Sora, Vanitas, Ventus, Roxas, Kairi, dan Xion. Lalu, gadis itupun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hallo.. nama saya Naminé Strife, senang bertemu dengan kalian" kata gadis itu.

'Strife? Bukannya itu nama keluarga Roxas dan Ventus?" teriak murid-muris (selain Roxas, Ventus, dan Sora).

'Sudah kuduga...' batin Sora.

'Aku harap, mereka tidak menanyakannya nanti istirahat!' harap Roxas dan Ventus dalam hati.

"Nah Naminé, sekarang kamu duduk di sebelah Sora ya" kata guru mereka.

"Baik" kata Naminé dan berjalan mengarah ke kursi yang di duduki Sora dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Saat Istirahat. Teman-teman Roxas dan Ventus pun mulai bertanya beberapa pertanyaan soal Naminé...

"Jadi? Siapa dia bagi kalian?" tanya Hayner dengan nada yang tegas.

"Dia..." jawab Ventus.

"Dia?" tanya teman-temannya serempak.

"... Kembaran kami" lanjut Roxas.

"Kembaran? Kenapa kalian tidak bilang?" tanya Kairi dengan setengah terkejut.

"Sebenarnya kami 4 bersaudara, dan kami itu kembar 3, Dimulai dari Roxas, aku dan Naminé dan kakak kami Cloud, hanya saja ibu kami sibuk dan berkerja di Twilight Town dan dia membawa Naminé" jawab Ventus.

"Begitu ya... makanya kalian benar-benar mirip..." pikir Xion.

"Kalau kalian ingin mencari kami, kami akan ada di kantin" kata Roxas sambil berjalan bersama Ventus yang kaluar dari kelas.

Ketika di kantin, mereka bertemu dengan saudara mereka..

"Hi, kakak!" sahut Naminé sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Nami! Apa kabar" sahut Ventus dan langsung berlari mengarah kepadanya dan di susul oleh Roxas.

"Kau sudah besar saja, padahal baru 5 tahun pisah" kata Roxas sambil memegang kepala adiknya tersebut.

"Iya, aku tidak percaya bahwa Destiny Island belum berubah juga" balas Naminé dengan perasaan senang.

"Ayo kak, kita beli makanan" lanjut Naminé sambil berlari.

Selama di kantin, mereka bertiga pun saling tertawa bersama, Naminé pun bercerita tentang keadaan di Twilight Town, dan Roxas juga Ventus pun mulai menceritakan juga tentang keadaan Destiny Island selama Naminé tidak ada.

Ketika pulang...

"Ibu, Ayah, Kakak! Kami pulang!" seru mereka bertiga.

"Selamat datang Nami, ayah sangat merindukanmu" seru ayahnya yang sedang menonton TV.

"Ayah ternyata belum berubah juga ya!" seru Naminé sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"Hei ternyata adik kecilku ini sudah besar ya, kamu sekarang sudah setinggi kembaran-kembaranmu, padahal kamu kan dulu paling pendek" kata Cloud sambil memegang kepala adiknya itu.

"Kakak mah suka ngejek aku terus, mirip sama kak Ventus!" keluh Naminé sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sekarang kamu sudah sadar darimana Ventus bisa kayak gitu" kata Roxas.

"Wah, Nami sudah pulang ya. Kalian bertiga bisa bantu ibu untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam nanti?" tanya Ibu mereka.

"Tentu saja ibu" jawab mereka dengan serempak.

Selama makan malam, mereka pun bercerita banyak hal dari awal Naminé ke Twilight Town sampai sekarang. Orang tua mereka hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melihat kerhamonisan anak-anak mereka.

"Hei, kalian. Ayo kerjakan kita tugas, kalian ingin kena marah guru?" tanya Roxas sambil menunggu adik-adiknya selesai makan. Ketika mereka selesai makan, mereka menyuci piring-piring, dan mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka, lalu mereka pergi tidur.

Keesokan harinya...

"Pagi Roxas, Ventus, dan Naminé!" seru Kairi di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Pagi Sora, Vanitas, dan Kairi!" balas mereka bertiga.

"Kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas yang diberika guru kemarin?" tanya Kairi.

"Ya, sudahlah. Kalau kalian?" balas Naminé.

"Tentu saja sudah, walaupun nomor 6 agak susah sih..." jawab Vanitas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Mereka pun mulai tertawa bersama. 5 menit kemudian Xion datang bersama Riku.

"Hi kawan-kawan!" seru Xion sambil berlari mengarah kepada yang lain.

"Hai Xion" balas mereka.

"Ada apa Xion, sepertinya ada yang aneh dari kamu hari ini?" tanya Ventus yang melihat temannya sepertinya sedikit terburu-buru.

"Tidak ada yang aneh kok, hanya saja tadi aku hampir ketinggalan kereta" jawab Xion yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Oh iya Naminé, kau kan murid baru. Aku di beri guru ini" kata Kairi sambil memberi Naminé sebuah kertas.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naminé

"Itu kertas formulir untuk masuk klub, kamu ingin masuk klub apa?" balas Kairi.

"Uhm... aku kan suka menggambar, jadi aku pilih klub melukis saja" jawab Naminé sambil mengisi formulir yang baru saja diberi Kairi.

"Yay! Akhirnya dapat anggota baru juga!" seru Kairi dan Xion sambil memeluk Naminé.

"Kenapa nih ribut-ribut?" tanya Hayner dan yang baru datang bersama yang lain.

"Ini, Naminé memilih masuk klub melukis" jawab Sora.

"Yay! Ada anggota baru lagi!" seru Olette dan Selphie sambil berlari mengarah kepada trio yang lagi senang-senangnya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak masuk klub menyanyi saja Naminé? Kan kamu pintar dalam menyanyi" usul Roxas kepada adiknya itu.

"Sekarang aku suka menggambar kak, aku bawa kok buku gambarku!" jawab Naminé sambil merongih tasnya untuk mencari bukunnya. "Nah, ini dia. kalian lihat saja!" seru Naminé sambil memberika bukunya kepada teman-temannya.

Mereka pun melihat gambar-gambar yang dibuat Naminé satu per satu. Lalu, ada satu gambar yang menjadi perhatian mereke, dan Riku pun bertanya..

"Naminé, ini gambar apa?" tanya Riku sambil menunjukkan gambar yang semua ingin tahu.

"Oh... itu gambarku yang pertama, ketika itu aku masih 6 tahun. Ini gambar tentang kita semua, aku menggambar kita berada di pantai" jawab Naminé dengan perasaan senang.

"Sekarang aku inget kamu, kamu anak yang pemalu itu kan?" tanya Vanitas sambil menunjuk kepada Naminé.

"Iya, kok lupa sih" jawab Naminé dengan nada yang agak ngambek.

"Jadi kalian baru ingat?" tanya Roxas dan Ventus serempak.

Yang lain pun mulai mengangguk. Sedangkan Roxas, Ventus, dan Naminé hanya tertawa.

"Soalnya setau aku, Naminé kan dikuncir dua" jawab Sora sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Oh iya Kairi, aku dengar katanya kakakmu akan bertunangan dengan kakaknya Sora dan Vanitas" tanya Roxas kepada Kairi.

"Iya, kamu tau darimana?" tanya Kairi dengan nada serius.

"Aku dengar dari kakakku" jawab Roxas.

"Oh.." kata Kairi ber 'oh'-ria

"Jadi kapan acaranya?" tanya Roxas tiba-tiba.

"Uhm... minggu depan ya?" jawab Kairi sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Bukan, hari Jumat" jawab Sora.

"Berarti tiga hari lagi ya?" tanya Olette dengan nada terkejut.

"Kalau begitu, kita beli pakaian buat acaranya besok saja!" seru Kairi dengan nada semangat.

"Baiklah, ngumpul di taman jam 12, jangan sampai telat!" kata Roxas dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"Baik!" seru yang lain.


End file.
